The Darkness
by Robogecko
Summary: The following is rated T, for Romance, Blood, etc. Black... Just Black. I couldn't see, or feel anything. Only the floor under my hooves, the echoes of each step. I could tell I was in a small like room... I wandered around in the darkness, and then it hit me like a hammer to the head... 'Where am I' I thought to myself. 'More importantly, who am I' I thought again.
1. Chapter 1: Who am I?

__(I do not own "My Little Pony FIM" Or any other related shows to it!)

_Black... Just Black. I couldn't see, or feel anything. Only the floor under my hooves, the echoes of each step. I could tell I was in a small like room... I wandered around in the darkness, and then it hit me like a hammer to the head... 'Where am I?' I thought to myself. 'More importantly, who am I?' I thought again._

I felt myself drift awake. I moved my right arm, and a surge or pain went to it, and also to my chest. I returned this sudden pain with a small moan. "Doctor! He seems to be starting to stir!" I heard a woman's voice say. It had a Worried, yet excited tone in it.  
"Good, good. Let's have a look here." I heard a man say. The next thing I knew, something opened my eye, and a VERY bright light shined into it. This caused me to grunt, and pull away from whoever it was.

"Whoa! Slow down!" The man's voice said again as I nearly fell off the bed, I appeared to be laying in. I opened both my eyes once they adjusted enough. I was in a room, on a bed, the walls were painted blue and yellow, it had decorations and two... Ponies next to my bed?!  
The Light Blue Pony, had a white, and blue spotted apron on, which made me already know it was a nurse.  
The other Pony, was a brown color. He wore a White Coat, with several types of Doctor like items In it, and he had a grey, but short beard.

"Calm down so-"  
"Where am I?!" I said cutting the Doctor off, looking around the room. "The Ponyville Hospital. You were working on a project, when you fell off your post, and landed on a few metal spikes... You're lucky you survived. They all stabbed through you, as simple as ripping a piece of paper, your heart was even punctured too." The Doctor said.  
"Do... You know your name?" The doctor asked me looking into my eyes with worry, so did the nurse.  
"N-No..." I replied back. I honestly had no idea where I was. In fact, I can't remember anything!  
"Well... This isn't good." said the Doctor, looking over at the nurse with a worried face. The nurse looked, and nodded to the doctor. "Well... Amnesia is VERY Unlikely to be permanent and it shouldn't take very long for you to recover. Although you may want to stay away from sights you were just in." Well, since I don't remember anything, how was I supposed to know what kind of sight I was in? Anyway, the Doctor had a good point, although I can't remember I should be cautious of what I do. Plus, what was my name?!  
The doctor was leaving the room, but I stopped him. "Hey, Uh... Do you know what your name is?" The Doctor looked back over to me. "Actually, no we don't. You came in a rush, I was in the middle of treating a patient when you came in." He said to me, then turned and left.

I was in my room alone now, I was looking around curiously for some apparent reason, and even I couldn't answer it. I stumbled across a mirror on the Patient Desk, near my bed. With my good arm, I pulled it forward. To my surprise, in the reflection was a Black pony, with red hair, and red eyes. I looked over to my rear end, and saw my Black, and Red striped tail. When I looked, I also spotted clothes in a Blue chair near the door. It was a Black jacket, and it had a Dark Reddish symbol on the back. Looking at it, it seemed to have a red eagle in the middle, and it's wings seemed to folded down into, some sort of a Curvy like symbol. The wings of the eagle also seemed to have gone up, making a smaller version of the symbol on both sides, where my shoulders would be, and the red strips went all the way down to where my hooves would be at.

I cocked my head to my right, and saw books stacked right beside where I found the mirror. I read through the titles one, by one, Top to bottom.

**"Physiology of the Brain"**  
**"Physics of Time"**  
**"Survival Guide"** (Figures.)  
**"Jinixiocde and Brewings"**

The last one was a Journal, although the word "Jinixiocde" caught my eye. I looked at the word several times, then I thought. 'If I had to pick a name, what would it be?' I thought to myself. I spent a while thinking, and sorting through my mind. 'Spring? No, to stupid. Barbarimus? No, what does that mean really...? Ring? Ok, now I'm just being stupid.' I sorted through a lot. But the books name "Jinixiocde" Caught my eye AGAIN! Wait... If I took the out "I" between "x" and "n" And got rid of rest of the letters past the "X", I got Jinx. Perfect! I like it!  
I smiled at the thought of the name. I really liked this one. Then I heard the door, open again to see the Lightish Brown Doctor step in.  
"Since, we can't do anything at the moment with your Memory gone. We're going to have to send you to a Pony, willing to look after you, we're going to need any room possible." The Doctor said coming over, and rummaging through the tools on his desk.  
"So, who's looking after me?"  
"Twilight." He said still not taking his eyes off the work he was doing.  
"Who?" I asked  
"Her full name is Twilight Sparkle since she works at the library, she will be able to keep an eye on you often." he said as the same nurse came back in with a wheelchair.

I eyed the Wheelchair.  
"So when will I be leaving?"  
"Right now." The Doctor replied pretty much instantly. The nurse helped me into the wheel chair; I rolled over to the blue chair next to my bed, and packed the jacket in, and my books. After that, I was taken down the hallways to the front door. Once I was pushed out, I saw a Purple Pony standing by a Cart, with some sort of Purple and Green Dragon?  
"Is this him?" The Purple Pony said as the nurse pushed me over.  
"Yes, make sure to keep a close eye on him." The nurse said, as she turned and went back into the hospital through the main doors.

The first thing I noticed about this Purple Pony, was that she had a horn? Something I didn't have, "So... Hi Mr...?" she said Of course, no-one knew my name.  
"Just call me Jinx." I said to her, and she smiled after I said it. "Jinx, I like that name, its catchy." she said.  
"So you're Twilight Sparkle?" I asked her making sure it was. "Yep, and this is my assistant Spike." She said gesturing with her Pink and Purple tail at him. "Hi." he said with a wave.  
"Alright, I guess we should go home and make some dinner for the three of us Spike?"  
"Yes Please! I'm starving!" Spike replied.

(Please leave a Review! This is only part 1! :3)


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight

Chapter 2

I stared into the mirror, my eyes hurt from my studies from my book. My Orangish eyes were surround by red, they hurt. I looked at my Yellow, and Orange striped hair on my head. Same. Ruffled and messed up. I looked a my darkish yellow body. My cutie mark, was the thing that stood out the most. I never figured out what it was. But it was a Black some sort of pony face, it curled in angles, and forms.

I looked at the clock, forcing my head to turn, my horn stung trying to do the spells, "The Realm" is making all of the Unicorns do. "Ugh..."

I moaned staring at the clock 10:24...

Later than I planned to stay up. This war between "The Realm" and "S.O.U.L"...

SOUL was stronger than us by a lot! Celestia and Luna haven't found out we and SOUL exist, and probably never will.

I heard a knock on my Door. I sleepily walked over, and reached for the knob, and opened it.

"Hey Midn- Woah, your all messy!"

"Don't ask..." I replied to the Blueish Pegasus. Her name was BerryBlossom. Her hair was Blue, and Pink. Her body was a little darker blue than her hair, and her Cutie mark was two Black crossed Wings, with a Moon in the center of them. I knew it meant for how sneaky she could be a night.

"So... I came to check on your Studies Midnight, Grandmaster told me to check up on you. You do know your a Rookie to us, and he wants you not to fall behind."

"Yeah I know." I said back to her opening the door all the way so she could come in.

"The HarmonyMages have been sensing strange activity in SOUL's Main Land." She said looking over her shoulder, as she stepped in I closed the door after her.

"Like what?"

"Well... They seem to have picked up a mass development lately. They sense it could mean something dangerous." She replied to me.

"Well, we can't let Celestia, or anyone else know what's going on." I said walking over to her, where she sat by my window starring aimlessly out of it.

"Why are you do scared of Celestia, or Luna finding out?"

She asked Questioningly.

"I just has bad feelings..." I said looking off into the window, thinking of what kind of things Celestia would do if she found out.

BerryBlossom left in less than Thirty Minutes. As I looked back at the clock, which was now at 11:43 I had to get to bed soon. I would need the sleep for more studying tomorrow. I crawled into my bed, and drifted off quickly... Falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

It's been a Week since I first got to Twilights house. She is very nice, but keeps most of her time reading books. My legs have healed well enough that I can walk with a little limp in it. But my body is still hurt pretty bad, and it still needs to have the Bandages wrapped around it.

I kept having this strange dream over, and over. I was in this clearing, and having a feeling something was following me. I didn't know what it was. But I could hear the steps, breathing, and sounds of it.

Spike has been the one I've been hanging with, I haven't been outside at all yet. When I looked through all my books that I had when I woke up in the emergency center. They were full of Alchemy, and Science stuff. I don't know how, but I could understand how to read it, the Journal that was there had a whole bunch of Handwritten Algebra numbers, and Alchemy graphs.

As I skimmed through the Graphs, Writing, and Symbols. I came across a symbol that my eye caught. I looked at it curiously, like I saw it somewhere before. The symbol looked as if it was turning fading red, then a large burst hit me. A memory...?

"The Graphing on in this book has several Errors, how could somepony publish this?" I heard a Male Ponies voice say, my vision was a Blur, with a bright light that was almost blinding.

"Maybe it was a Issue, or something?" I heard myself say.

"Yes... But why would this Symbol be in the Index of the Equation?" the Male Pony asked myself in the Memory, although I couldn't see what it was. I could hear he voices Clearly.

"Well find out later, right now let's figure out this Error in the Graph." I heard myself say as I was shot back into reality, holding a Hoof over a temple on my head.

"Jinx, you okay?" Spike said nearly making me lose my balance and Fall but I was able to catch myself on the desk I was reading on.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." I said stuttering over my words.

"Well, Twilight wants to see you for a bit, I think she wants you to meet her friends." Spike said to me as he turned and head into the Library section. I walked out to greeted by laughing down the hall and several voices talking, I could tell one of them was Twilight due to the high pitch in her voice.

I was about to knock when somepony stepped out right as my hoof touched the door and bumped into my chest.

"Oh Jinx! I was just coming to get you." Twilight said as I looked at her.

"Come see my friends, I wanted them to meet you." She said leading me in. Once we passed a few sections a group of five ponies were sitting down in chairs, Laughing, Giggling, and Talking to each other.

"Guys, This is Jinx, he will be staying with me for a while until he is back at full health."She said as they all looked at me with Curious Expressions. One of the five ponies which was pink gasped a few seconds after she saw me and turned and leaped out of Twilights house door dashing away.

"Uh... What was that about?" I asked turning to Twilight. All of the Mares giggled.

"You'll see." Twilight said to me through her giggling. I shook off the thinking of how the pink Pony acted. Twilight had me sit in a seat, and started telling me the names of the Mares around me... This was going to be a long night...


	4. Chapter 4: Rising

(It's been like a month! Sorry! Again, it's a short chapter and sorry for any typos. XD)

"The Blade... One of the most useful offense, and defensive weapons ever to be created." The Grand Master said holding a very thin, but strong sword in his hoof. It's silver was shined so brightly that you could see yourself, and the sun's rays reflect off of it. It's grips we're lined with black and blue leather. Giving it a texture of color.

All of rookies stared at the sword, there eyes widening and many gasp of curiousness filled the area around it. I lost attention to it very shortly. I looked over to my right darting my eyes over to the training areas. I saw BerryBlossom training with her dual daggers, which were strapped into the heavy padded defense coat the trainee's wore when the they fought each other.

BerryBlossom seemed to be training with a large male. He had muscles that could easily be seen. And he was a dark orange coat which was similar to my dark yellow shaded coat.

The male grunted as he lunged forward with a large staff, with a sharp knife on the end of it. BerryBlossom seemed to have expected it, and side stepped to the right. It seemed to have happened so quickly, but for me it seemed to slow down. BerryBlossom took up her left arm blade as she stepped to the right, and brought it down on the staff. Expecting it to split in half. It slammed into it, getting stuck in the staff. BerryBlossom pulled the male toward her as soon has it stuck the staff, and with her left blade. Jabbed the males heavy stuffed jacket, right in his chest. And flipped him over. The large male grunted taking off his helmet revealing his orange eyes and face. The knife laid in the males padded chest plate, not piercing his skin.

"Moving on." I heard the Grand Master say and I quickly jerked my head back into place, trying to look like I was interested.

"I saw you watching me when I was training today Midnight." BerryBlossom said sitting at the lunch table with a small amount of red in her cheeks.

"S-Sorry. It just looked really awesome of what you did to that guy!" I said excited as I thought about again.

"It was really nothing, I've been training with those blades ever since I was little." she said not turning her head to me.

The lunchroom was a large amount of tables and seats. It wasn't painted, and was just covered with mossy stones since this place was underground of the main area.

I met BerryBlossom here. Maybe about five years ago when I was just going into adulthood. Her friends dared her to go sit with someone she didn't know. Which was unlikely because she is nearly friends with every pony in this academy. Until I came along. She sat by me at lunch table, and asked for my name. I just looked at her and replied with a simply tone saying

"Midnight." Her eyes lit up, and a big smile went on her face.

"That is a awesome name! I love it!" I looked at her like she was some wiredo. But later on as we started talking more. She ended up being my best friend.

"Midnight, you okay?" BerryBlossom said to me looking at me strangely. I shook my head being lost in my thoughts.

"S-Sorry." I said stuttering over my words.

"You've been acting strange lately." She said to me, Her bright blue eyes looking into mine.

"I've just had something on my mind. It was just a spell I have to remember for the upcoming test. Then I can start battle training if I pass it." I said with a smile.

"That's great! I hope you pass, then I could help you train. I've always wanted to teach someone myself." She said with a happy expression.

"I'm excited to." I said looking down at my lunch which I hadn't touched yet. So I bent down, and started on it. Thinking about the upcoming test that will probably be tons hard.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hive

The ropes... To tight. I fought with my front hooves to try to rip them off. I only got as far as when the ropes would tight around my coat so hard, it might cause a blister.

My Squad Mates and myself were lying on our stomach. Having both our front and back legs tied together. I grunted again as I tried pulling the ropes apart.

They took they commander somewhere. I don't know which way it was, because there was a heavy grey fog that only let you see at least five feet in front of you. And by they, I mean the members of SOUL.

They are ponies like us. But all of them have glowing red eyes. Wear some kind of mask that covers there mouth, and up to there nose. There body, hair, and everything else was Pure black. But they had weird type of White tattoos going around their bodies.

They made shapes that looked like symbols. And everything else you could think of a shape is on there body. We heard footsteps getting closer.

"Oh shit. Oh shit!" I heard one of the soldiers say. I then saw five pure black ponies come out of the mist. Having the white tattoo's on them. One walked behind them, which had many scars, and a messed up eye, which was white instead of red. He walked slowly in front of us. Studying each solider.

"These are the men?" The scared black pony said. His voice was deep, and had a fuzzed tone which I could tell is what the mask did.

"All we could find here, no reports of anymore of them running around." Another pony replied behind him, his voice a little higher than the scarred one, and having the same fuzzed tone. I looked around to try to get a sense of where we were. Although I couldn't. We just laid on rock, which looked more of a dark grey due to the fog.

The scarred male turned and faced the other black ponies.

"Head back to Outpost A. And tell the commander what we had." The scarred one said to the large black male.

"Had?" The black male replied.

"Yes, what we had." The scarred male said turning to one of my Squad Mates. A strange fuzzing filled the air, and a burst of energy shot from the Scarred males head. And flew at the Squad Mates, which blew his head off as soon as it hit. Sending brains, and blood all over the nearest soldiers.

"No! You basterd!" One of the troopers yelled at the Scarred male.

"Head to the Outpost now." the scarred male repeated. And the Black Male turned shortly after and started walking off.

I stared horrified at the limp body, that blood flowed from the head that used to be there.

"Kill them. Leave nothing left." The scarred make said slowly turning and walking off, as the four other males walked up to each Trooper.

I looked up at the Black Male standing before me. His glowing eyes glowing with a satisfied tone. He brought up his front hoof high, and moments later brought it down. Bringing my vision into a dark depth.


	6. Chapter 6: Friends

Twilight sat beside me, using her magic to undo the bandage on my shoulder. As the last flap of it was flipped off by the magic. It revealed a scaring wound, which was still healing.

"It'll be fine to leave the bandage off for a while. Keeping the bandage on for to long will cut off the circulation." She said setting the bandage on the counter with her magic and walking over to her library.

"Well, I can walk fully, without needing the wheelchair." I said looking aimlessly at the huge book sets.

"I've noticed smart one." she replied teasingly.

I told Twilight I was going for a walk. Ever since I goto Twilights house, I haven't been outside. She replies with saying

"Be careful!" As I closed the door behind me.

The bright sunlight shined in my eyes as the adjusted in. I winced as my blocked vision faded. I then blocked a few times, and started walking forward. Taking in a breath of fresh Fall air. Winter wasn't to far away. And it was colder than normal.

I took out my black jacket using my mouth to pull it out of my pack. And then slipping it on. The red symbols that I didn't know falling onto my shoulders. And then I set off toward the town.

A peaceful stroll through the park. Looking at the soft cloud covered sky. A pony sweeping his lawn from the fallen multicolored leaves. So peaceful. I loved it. The town was straight ahead. I could already see ponies walking along the sidewalks doing shopping, and what not.

"Jinx?! Is that you?!" I heard a girlish, yet familiar voice say behind me. I turned around, but saw no-one. I blinked not knowing what happened.

"Up here." The girlish voice said again, but above me. I looked up to see a flying Cyan Pegasus.

"Oh, hey Rainbow Dash. Didn't see you there." I said to the Pegasus.

"You look a lot better. It's only been two days since we first met you." She said landing beside me. I noticed she had a blue soft padded sweater on, a multicolored sweatband on her arm, and a Backpack. She seemed seemed to have caught my gaze on the back pack, and returned my gaze with saying.

"This is the stuff I need for Fall. Everyone is doing shopping today. All the fruit is going bad, or rotting. So this is the time every pony is gathering food." She said to me.

"Huh. I'm just taking a small walk to stretch my legs." I replied to her.

"What kind of jacket is that?" She said gesturing with her head to my black jacket, seeing her gaze take notice of the red symbols on it.

"You want the truth?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." She replied with a weary look.

"I honestly don't know. My mind has been fuzzy since the accident I had." I said tapping my head with a hoof.

"Ah, I see. Mind if I walk around with you?" She said as she looked around.

"Um... I wouldn't mind." I said to her as she looked back at me.

Thank the lord that Rainbow Dash was with me. I couldn't remember anywhere to go. She laughed every time I lost my sense of direction, and she showed me the way back.

"Thanks a lot Rainbow." I said looking back at her as I approached Twilights houses door.

"No problem Jinx. Just helping out." She said following behind me. I opened the door to be greeted by a small second of Darkness, until it was lit up. And several voices yelling

"Surprise!" I let out a yelp of surprise, and lost my balance and slipped backward out of Twilights door. Rainbow looked down at me and Laughed. I heard other voices laughing to.

"A-Are you okay?" Rainbow said through her laughter and helped me up.

"I-I'm fine." I said sitting up, and seeing Twilights house filled with random strangers to me. I cocked a eyebrow at Twilight. But she featured to Pinkie Pie with her tail.

"Surprise! Your a new comer aren't you?! That's great! I didn't know you, so I thought I would host you a welcome party!" She said so quickly that I could only make out a few words of her speech.

"U-Uh... Thanks!" I replied in a confused tone.

Hours, and hours, and even more hours of this welcome party. Punch, dancing, and so much other stuff that filled my head. I didn't dance at all. I couldn't because I couldn't remember a single thing on how to. I drank some punch which tastes great. But all of this just for a simple welcome party? Holy crap... All of Twilights friends she introduced me to we're here. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy

I talked to each one of them for a short time. Except Fluttershy because... Well, she's shy. I hung with Rainbow Dash most of the time though. I felt comparable around her. We mostly made each other laugh through the night. But it was fun.

Walking up the stairs to where Twilight lets me sleep. I stepped on the top stair, making a old creaking sound. After my head started stinging, and felt like it was going to burst.

I set my glass of punch In the middle of a counter table. The unbearable pain pumping from my head. I then started hearing a ringing in my ears. I grunted flopping back on the nearest chair. Rubbing my temples. Then suddenly it stopped once I heard glass shatter. I looked around for a moment not knowing how such pain can go away that quickly.

I stood up again to hear the music downstairs returning to my ears. I peaked over the railing to see all five mares talking to each other. Laughing and giggling.

I then turned my head back, and saw my punch had spilt on the floor. I sighed and walked over to the counter and pulled a rag from the cabinet. I leaned over a scrubbed it hard, taking the stain out from the carpet. Then my mind flickered into action of the past moments.

I sat my punch glass in the middle of the table when I received the massive pain in my head. Then the next second I found my glass of punch on the floor... Exactly how?


	7. Chapter 7: Coats of Red

"How can this be...?" The Head-Master said having a hoof on his head, reading the note that was sent to him.

"What is it Head-Master?" I asked looking up from my studies.

The Head-Master came downstairs into the library as I was reading my study book. But later, a note from a general of "The Realm" showed up, and handed him a note.

"Our scout team of soldiers were... Well. Killed." he said with a worried voice. I felt the hair stand up on my back, SOUL was now lethally killing Ponies? What's next?

"I'll speak with the Quarter-Masters at the meeting tomorrow about this. Keep studying well MidNight." he said looking over to me.

"O-Oh, yes sir!" I said quickly as he walked off.

I continued reading, and writing down notes in my book. I always hated studying. I could be hanging out with BerryBlossom right now, or something like that.

"Busy day, huh?" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see a orange, and bright orange male Pegasus standing on the steps. His eyes were green, and he wore glasses.

"Yeah... You hear the news about the soldiers?" I replied to him.

"Oh yeah. Everyone is talking about it. Surprised it hasn't gotten to the public yet." he said walking over to the bookshelf.

"Name's Lighting Storm." he said turning his head to me, but then quickly turning it back to the huge stand of books.

"Midnight." I replied back to him.

"So, your training to be a Mage for "The Realm?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to get to that level. I only know a few Pony's who have." I said to him, trying to start a conversation.

"My uncle has gotten to the level. But that's it." LightningStorm said looking through the books. And picking one out that was to far for me to see the cover.

LightningStorm and I talked for about a hour total. He said he needed to goto battle training for about two hours. Which reminded me that my battle training starts tomorrow.

I wondered who my trainer for my Battle Training will be. BerryBlossom? Or maybe even one of the higher ranks. Come to think of it. They might not assign me BerryBlossom because she's my friend. And they might think she'll go easy on me. Although, I know BerryBlossom isn't like that. She can be very kind hearted most of the time. But when she tones out into fighting. She can be a brutal opponent.

I decided to head home for the night. It was heavy raining and I needed some sleep. But the next thing I knew. I saw BerryBlossom on here way home using her wings to fly.

"MidNight! What are you doing out here?! It's pouring, you'll catch a cold or something!" She shouted over the loud thumping of heavy rain.

"I was busy studying." I said looking up at the sky. I felt BerryBlossom grab my hoof, and and pull my along as she flew.

"Come stay at my place until the rain stops! Your house is to far, and I don't want you getting sick!" She said as she tugged me along.

BerryBlossom and I sat by her warm fireplace for the evening. Her house was a dark painted blue. Blue specced carpet. And blue Furniture.

There was a chair in the corner. A couch in the middle of the room. A bookshelf to the other corner. And her desk where she studied from near a window. It was a abnormal set up for a house but. BerryBlossom has her reasons.

"Look's like the rain won't be clearing up soon." She said tightening her blanket around herself.

"Yeah. Sorry to make you go through the trouble and keeping me here." I said to her, but she quickly denied it.

"No,No! It's no big deal. I didn't want you possible slipping, or catching a cold for you long walk home." She said looking at me over her shoulder.

It has almost been a hour, and my eyes are getting heavy. It's about 11:23. My eyes somehow stayed awake as I stared into the fire. BerryBlossom got cold and sat herself down beside me near the fire. When I looked at her, her eyes were nearly shut, and she began to lean drifting into sleep.

I turned my head back to the fire, but within a few seconds or so. I felt BerryBlossoms head gently lay on my shoulder, and her body move closer to mine eagerly searching for warmth. I felt my face flush red, and thought about moving away. But doing so would probably wake her. So I decided to stay still...

I got a little more comparable with BerryBlossom laying on me. Except her side body was pressing against mine now. My eyes were nearly done for the night. Thunder still echoed from outside. And I needed sleep. I felt myself gently lay my head beside BerryBlossoms on my shoulder... And drift off...

I felt my eyes beginning to open themselves. Even when I didn't want them to. I opened my eyes to be starring at the ceiling. I was laying on my side. When I moved to sit up. A felt something heavy lay ontop of my side. When I looked down I saw... BerryBlossom!

Almost immediately I speed out from under her, and leaped onto the couch. My face was flushed with red. And my mind was thinking through what just happened. The. It gradually started coming back. And I calmed down.

BerryBlossom woke with a stretching moan, and a yawn. She stood up and looked over to me, which I was still on the couch.

"Have a good sleep here?" She asked stretching her front leg.

"Y-Yeah! I did! You should invite me over more often." I said hesitantly, trying to word it out.

"Well. I hope your ready, you have Battle Training today." She said standing up from her stretching.

"Oh great." I said to myself. Hopefully I got BerryBlossom. Even though what happened this morning. I still need her... This is going to be a long day...


	8. Chapter 8: The Arrival

**(Warning! Content past this chapter may have the use of Gore, Extreme Violence, Heavy/Mild Profanity, and Mild Sexual Scenes.)**

**Taking another fall morning walk. The multi-colored leaves laying on the ground. And the small wind blowing. It felt as if the day would never end.**

Twilight gave me twenty-five Bits to go and purchase a patch of apples for her before the Winter arrived. I told her that she could count on me, and I would be back soon.

I found my way to the market. And today it seemed to have a lot more Pony's walking around than there was all week I've been out. It's been very strange lately. Although nothing has happened.

I was walking up to the Farmer Market to pick up the apples for Twilight. When I saw a strange Pony that was pure black. He had piercing red eyes, and had a cloak like jacket on. Although the hood was down. So I could see his black hair and Face. What caught my eye was a tattoo on the Pony's front leg just below the sleeve. It was some sort of Symbol that curved. Although it looked like something you'd see on my jacket. But it wasn't. And it look familiar.

The Black Pony caught my eye. And through the corner of his eye he looked at me. I tried to stay in the crowd, and act like I was looking at items from other markets. But he didn't let his small gaze up. He noticed me.

The Black Pony soon after paid for a few items and walked off. But I wasn't going to leave the weirdness of that Tattoo hanging. I wanna find out. So I followed him, sticking close in the crowd behind him so he wouldn't easily notice me.

As I continued following him for at least a hour. I saw that his black fur coat matched mine. Although I had red strips in my tail, and hair. Our eyes, and coats were alike.

I ended up losing the dark Pony in a large crowd. I couldn't make out who was all there. But I lost him. I turned my head several times before giving up. I lost him.

I headed toward the ally by two of the buildings to get away from the crowd and find out where I was at. I turned past a corner to a ally but I saw a small streak of black come toward my eyes when I turned the corner.

I felt a elbow jab into my bottom lip. Which sent the inside of it jabbing at my teeth, feeling them bust as they rammed into my gums. Then I felt a hoof hit my stomach. Forcing me onto my knee's. Making me spit up blood from my mouth.

"Lift him up. Up!" I heard a male Pony's voice say. It wasn't in a very deep tone. But enough to sound like a Male. The Pony behind me yanked on my head, pulling my head back, and making me sit up high. Blood slowly flowing from the elbow jab in my mouth.

"So... Now that I get a closer look at you I can see why you were following me... Traitor." The Black Roped Pony said looking down at me and bringing a heavy hoof to my right cheek, which the impact force made me spit out blood from the wound in my mouth.

"T-Tratior?! What is that suppose to mean?!" I yelled looking back up at the Roped Pony.

"I don't have time for this. Kill him!" the Black Roped Pony said turning and walking off.

I tried struggling away for a moment. But the Pony behind me had a strong grip on my neck and waist. He then took his hand away and I could hear the small sound of a knife unsealthing behind me. Which sent me into panic.

As the Pony behind me reached forward for my neck. Automatic I pulled up my left front arm, and elbowed the Pony's face as hard as I could. He grunted trampling back And releasing my neck. I turned quickly and grabbed his neck, and tool him to the ground. Reaching for the clanking Knife. Without hesitation, I held it high, and brought it down...

The small yelp of pain... The sound of a sinking knife that you would hear when cutting fruit... And Blood splattering from the wound... I killed him... I stepped away dazed of what I did... How could I? It just seemed as if an instinct took over and handled it from there...? Only he'll knows... Cause I don't...


End file.
